Maybe Something More
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: George realizes Zoe and Wade have feelings for each other and decides to do something about it since they won't.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them.

This is my fourth Wade and Zoe story so if you like it go read the other ones. Instead of making George the bad guy like I usually do I made him good (Shocking I know!). He realizes Wade and Zoe like each other and tries to get the two together. Please review when you're done and I'll update when I can. More reviews equal faster updates. (:

*******************************************************************ZADE**************

George was sitting at his normal table in the Rammer Jammer and couldn't help but notice Zoe and Wade flirting with each other at the bar. They'd been circling around each other for months now, neither one brave enough to lean in for the kill. He had enough of their little game. He wanted to do something nice for his friends. It would also help him a lot if Zoe had a boyfriend. Then maybe Lemon would believe him when he said nothing was going on with him and the doctor. With the decision being made, he sat and plotted ways he could get the two together. He also made a mental list of those in Bluebell he could trust and convince to help him with his plan. He knew right away that Shelly would help. She's been collecting bets on them for a while now. He also knew Lavon and Rose would assist him. They were both fond of Zoe and would do anything to make her happy. Addie could be easily convinced so he didn't worry about her. He thought for a minute about getting Tom involved but was uncertain about trusting him because of his small crush on the female doctor. With his accomplices decided he thought of a plan of action to get the pair alone. He heard the door to the Rammer Jammer open and looked over just in time to see Lavon enter. He waved him over and asked him to take a seat.

"We need to talk." He told the mayor, nodding towards their friends at the bar.

"We certainly do." Lavon agreed smiling mischievously.

*******************************************************************ZADE**************

This chapter is short but it's just the prolog. As soon as I get one review proving somebody's reading it I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can which will probably be tomorrow. If you want more let me know and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

RJ-PJ Fan- I know it takes a while for me to update, sorry, but don't worry I'm not abandoning Lavon Knows Best. Thank you everyone else for your kind reviews, I'm glad you like this. Here's chapter two.

***********************************************************************ZADE**********

"We need to do something about those two. They've been skirting around each other for far too long." I told Lavon. Wade was leaning over the bar getting as close to Zoe as he could with the wood between them. Both of them were laughing with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"They're both stubborn mules, how do you suppose we do it?" He asked curiously.

"I was thinking the town carnival this weekend. We could lock them in the Fun House." I replied.

"Lavon likes it." He smiled.

"Lavon likes what?" Shelly asked ease dropping on our conversation.

"George's idea to get Wade and Zoe together." He told her.

"Ooh!" She squealed. "I'm in!"

"Good, now we just have to get them there." He replied.

"I can easily convince Zoe to come with me. All I got to do is tell her it's a town tradition that Harley always attended." Lavon suggested.

"Alright, Shelly you think you could take Wade into going?" I asked her.

"Honey I could talk a mouse into a cats mouth. This here will be easy." She shrugged.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked startling our gathering.

"Oop, I gotta go." Shelly jumped busying herself with a nearby table.

"We were talking about the carnival that's coming to town this weekend." Lavon informed her.

"Ooh carnival that sounds like fun." She stated with a grin.

"You think so? You gonna go?" I asked her.

"Sure, why not. Wade! You in?" She hollered at him surprising Lavon and me. This was going to be a lot easier than I thought.

"In for what?" He shouted back.

"Apparently a bunch of us are going to the carnival this weekend!" She replied enthusiastically.

"I guess." He said hesitantly.

"Good it'll be fun!" Shelly said popping up at of nowhere.

"It's a date then." Zoe laughed. I looked at Lavon and Shelly, all of us grinning crazy. If only she knew how true her words really were.

"Have you ever been to a carnival?" Lavon asked her.

"Once when I was a kid." She replied pulling up a chair between us.

"It comes around once every month during summer time." I told her.

"Cool. I remember when I was little they had that one house and I loved looking at myself in all the mirrors. I stood in front of one for ever because it made me tall. Then of course I grew up and discovered heels." She shrugged. I could not believe my ears. This plan was coming along great. She asked Wade before we had to. She loves the fun house. This couldn't be more perfect.

"Well you're in for one hell of a surprise." Lavon told her smiling, realizing as well how easily this was coming together.

"Alright I'm gonna go home, I'm beat." Zoe informed us, getting up to leave.

"Wait up; I'll give you a ride." Lavon told her.

"Let the games begin." He smiled, laughing as he left. I was happy now that the plan had been set and everyone seemed to agree. Now all I had to do was convince Lemon.

**********************************************************************ZADE***********

Sorry this chapter isn't much longer. I'm working on chapter three now so hopefully I'll be able to post it soon. Don't forget to review, thank you (:


	3. Chapter 3

I know the last two chapters were really short so I'm making it up with this extra-long addition. This is going to be in ZOE's POV now, just a heads up. I made up Abigail, Roses sister, to use as an excuse for why she's always with Zoe. As always, thanks for reviewing.

**************************************************************************ZADE*******

The rest of the week flew by pretty fast. Finally it was Friday night and a bunch of us were going to the town carnival. I invited Rose to tag along so she wouldn't be left out. She came over to my house trying to help me figure out what to wear.

"Is Wade gonna be there?" She asked curiously, peeking her head out of my closet.

"Yes. Along with Lavon, Shelly, George, and Lemon." I told her relaxing against my bed.

"Do you like him?" She pressed curiously waiting for an answer.

"He's a good friend." I replied knowing damn well that's not what she meant.

"Not like that! Do you like, like him?" She pushed coming over with a pair shorts and a plain t-shirt, joining me on the bed.

"You want me to wear this?" I asked sitting up, changing the subject. I didn't even know I owned any blue jean shorts or a solid purple T.

"Yes, it's simple and proves that you aren't trying too hard. Plus it shows off your legs. Now answer my question." She replied frustrated.

"Trying too hard for what?" I asked confused. She out her hand on her hips, giving me a look. "I don't know, maybe? He's a good kisser." I sighed.

"You kissed him!" She shouted surprised.

"Oops." I said forgetting I never told her about our car make out or the other few times.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" She asked hurt.

"I was drun- not myself." I said back, forgetting for the moment that I was talking to a teenager. I thought it be best not to mention the other few innocent times either.

"I think he's cute. You two would be perfect for each other!" She gushed, I just laughed it off.

"We better hurry up or we're going to be late." I told her while I walked into the bathroom to change. I emerged a few minutes later. Rose was still spread out my bed in deep thought. She popped up when she heard me come in.

"Don't you want take a chance on him?" She asked, almost pleaded.

"Rose, we're friends. I don't want to ruin that." I told her.

"That's just an excuse people use when they're afraid. What are you so worried about?" She pouted.

"You'll understand when you're older." I told her easily.

"Argh!" She shouted frustrated. "I see the way you guys look at each other! I know you like him just as much as he likes you." She raged on irritated.

"Come on, let's go." I urged reaching out for her hand. She accepted it uneasy.

"Are your parents coming?" I asked.

"No, they're staying home with the baby." She replied snotty.

"How are you holding up with Abigail?" I wondered. She was having a hard time tolerating the newborn, having to share her parents after so many years of it being just her.

"I feel like they don't have time for me anymore." She replied.

"They still love you too." I assured her giving her a gentle hug.

"Ready to go?" Lavon asked happily when we appeared outside. Wade was leaning against his car arms crossed as if he'd been waiting a while.

"Yeah." I replied looking at Lavon oddly. Why was he in such a good mood? We all piled into his SUV.

"Shot-gun!" Rose shouted stepping in front of Wade and crawling in. He laughed and got in the back with me. I was starting to wonder if Rose had anymore tricks up her sleeve for tonight.

"Do you care if I plug my iPod in?" She asked Lavon.

"Nope go right ahead." He told her putting the car in reverse. Soon enough the car was filled with Taylor Swift's 'You Belong with Me'. I caught Rose looking back through the mirror; she turned away with a guilty grin. I let out a sigh. This was going to be a long night.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked looking between the boys.

"Oh no, I love Taylor Swift." Wade joked. A boy singing a song I assumed was called When I look Into Your Eyes came on next. I was starting to sense a pattern. I Can't Lie came on after that and I gritted my teeth knowing I was right. Rose handpicked specific songs.

"What a nice playlist you selected." I gave Rose a fake smile.

"Thanks. I just love songs about two people that clearly belong together but do nothing about it." She shot back.

"Am I missing something?" Wade asked confused.

"Nah man I think it's some girl thing." Lavon snickered. He finally pulled into a parking lot and turned off the engine cutting off the music. That didn't stop me from jumping out as soon as I could anyway.

"What do you want to do first?" Lavon spoke aloud to no one particular.

"Ferris wheel!" Rose shrieked.

"Alright the Ferris wheel it is then." Wade laughed following her lead. We found Lemon and George waiting in line and went to join them. They got in the first cart. I was about to step in the next basket when Rose rushed by with Lavon.

"Okay I guess that means you and me get the last one." I told Wade.

"You alright with that Doc?" He questioned. I just shook my head and climbed in.

"Are you picking up on what she's up to?" Wade asked looking over at me. I was relieved he noticed too, now hopefully things wouldn't be awkward. "I think Rose has a crush on Mayor Hayes." He chuckled. Or not. I looked at him with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look. The man may be attractive but he was dense! Unless of course he was referring to the fact that Rose kept trying to set us up but he pushed it off as something else because he was just as embarrassed about it as I was.

"You think?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why else would she be following him around?" He asked. I could swear he wanted me to say it. Daring me to voice my opinion.

"You're probably right." I fibbed, not taking the bait. We reached the top now, I was stunned by the view. The cart jerked forward, startling me. I reached over to Wade grabbing his thigh for support making him suck in air surprised by the close contact.

"Sorry" I blushed quickly taking my hand back.

"It's alright." He replied using a lot of effort to keep his voice sounding natural. We finally reached the bottom and got off, joining the others.

"What's next?" George asked.

"How about that." I replied pointing to a game set up with water guns. It looked simple enough, all you had to do was squirt the target and you'd get a prize.

"George I'm getting thirsty, why don't we go get a drink and we can meet up with them later?" Lemon asked him, sending me a fake smile.

"Okay, see you later." He replied. I could've sworn I caught at look between Lavon and him but he turned away too quickly before I could be sure. Lavon won the first game but let Rose pick the prize.

"That's how Lavon Hayes does it!" He laughed handing the pink elephant over to her.

"Alright Zoe and Wade it's your turn." Rose said pushing us towards the plastic guns. Wade started off in the lead but I finished on top, doing a little happy dance as a show of victory.

"What do you want Wade?" I teased.

"Give me the damn grizzly bear." He scowled making everyone laugh.

"Can we go do that?" Rose asked awed by the group of line dancers.

"That I can do." Wade said confidently. We walked over make shift dance floor and joined them, Wade teaching us the steps as they went along.

"I'll be right back." Rose said nodding her head to the direction of the restrooms. The tempo of the music changed into something softer, soon enough the speakers blasted 'Amazed'.

"Mayor Hayes would you do me the honor of being my dancing partner?" Shelly asked coming out of nowhere.

"Lavon sure does like to dance." Lavon laughed pulling her close and moving away to the center of the floor. Wade and I looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before he came over to my side.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked me, the confident smile he held high early was replaced with a shier, less self-assured look.

"Sure." I replied just nervous. I looked around for Rose thinking for sure this was another set up of hers but she was nowhere in sight.

"I'm not really good at this." Wade replied wrapping an arm around my waist, the other taking ahold of my right hand as he pulled me against his body.

"That's okay, neither am I." I assured him, resting my head on his shoulder. The moon was shining bright up above us along with the twinkling stars. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath immediately overcome by his natural scent. The song was coming to an end. I looked up and met his eyes staring down at me. He carefully brushed the hair off of my cheek and I could have sworn he was going to kiss me. For a moment I wished this night, this moment, would never end. Then the music stopped and the spell was broken. He jerked his head away looking off into the distance searching for anything to distract him from what almost could have happened.

(Nobody's POV)

"Damn it!" Rose shouted frustrated.

"Hey there's no need for that language." Lavon lectured. Shelly stood beside him trying not to laugh.

"But they were so close!" Rose pouted kicking the dirt under her feet.

"Gosh damn it! Did you see that?" George said coming over irritated. Rose crossed her arms looking at Lavon annoyed when he didn't comment on George's bad language.

"He's an adult." Lavon defended.

"See what?" Lemon asked confused, trailing behind her fiancé. Lavon gave George a questionable look. Obviously George didn't inform her of their plan.

"It's time for operation Fun House." George replied determined.

************************************************************************ZADE*********

The songs I used were You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift, When I look Into Your Eyes- Shane Harper, I Can't Lie- Maroon 5, and Amazed- Lonestar. I would have updated earlier but I kept getting ideas and adding them into the story. It started with four or five different parts that I meshed together then eventually divided into two chapters. Please review now that you're done. If you get the chance and want more Zade I have three other Wade/Zoe centric fics if you haven't already read them. (:


	4. Chapter 4

I know I say it a lot but I still don't think it's enough. THANK YOU for all the nice reviews. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update hopefully it won't happen again. Chapter 4

****************************************************************************ZADE*****

"I wonder where everyone ran off to." I said breaking the silence. I looked around for Lavon and Shelly, Rose or George. Hell I'd settle for Lemon right about now.

"There they are." Wade pointed out over to the fun house.

"I don't see them." I replied straining my eyes.

"I could've sworn I saw Lavon go in there." He said for certain.

"It won't hurt to look." I replied shrugging my shoulders. We walked over and went inside to investigate. No sooner than we stepped in had the door shut and we were locked inside.

"Okay that's weird. Why would someone lock us in here?" Wade asked skeptical.

"You said you saw Lavon come in here, maybe it's some joke he's pulling on us?" I said trying to sound believable, even though I didn't quite believe it myself.

"Yeah, maybe." He replied unconvinced. We looked at each other for a minute or two before turning around and banging on the door.

"Hey there's people still in here!" Wade shouted.

"Let us out!" I added.

"Lavon if this is some sick joke of yours we got it, now let us out." He pounded. After a few minutes he gave up and went to sit down against one of the mirrors.

"What are you doing?" I asked turning around.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Giving up." He replied. I shook my head angrily and continued to bang.

"Lavon! Somebody? Let us out!" I shouted hitting the door hard with my fist.

"You know, I knew what Rose was up." He told me from where he was sitting, distracting me.

"What?" I asked looking back at him before thumping on the door once more.

"She don't like Lavon. I know she's trying to get us together just like everybody else in this damn town." He replied. I turned my neck around and raised an eyebrow.

"You knew?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I knew." He said back.

"Then why'd you lie?" I asked walking over to where he was and sat beside him.

"I don't know, I just did." He shrugged his shoulders.

The lights flickered, I screamed and grabbed Wade scared.

"You afraid of the dark Doc?" He chuckled.

"No, I've just seen too many horror movies with clowns that star at a carnival." I pointed out, clinging to his shirt. The lights came back on but I didn't let go.

"It's okay, there's probably a storm passing through or something." He tried reasoning with me. I loosened my grip a little bit but didn't let go completely.

"Let's just try to find our way out of here." I replied slightly shaking. He stood up and looked down at me.

"Lead the way." He prompted, grabbing my hand. Even when I was standing up right I didn't let go of it.

"We've had to have been gone for an hour by now at least. Don't you think they'd come looking for us by now?" I asked looking up at him.

"You would think. Unless, well unless maybe…" He trailed off.

"Maybe what?" I probed.

"Maybe you were right and this was a joke. Maybe they thought if they locked us up together in a closed space we'd confess our undying love for each other." He suggested.

"You may be right! This could be another one of their ploys to get us together. They are good!" I laughed. I looked down and noticed our hands intertwined. Perhaps there plot was working better than we had thought.

"You know, we could always play a trick on them." He proposed.

"You mean to get back at them? But what could we do?" I wondered.

"Well I was thinking…"

************************************************************************ZADE***

Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger especially after it took me so long to post this. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up tomorrow if not it will be up by Sunday or you guys can come after me with pitchforks. Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

You can put the pitchforks away, here's chapter five as promised!

**********************************************************************ZADE***********

After we made sure everything was set in motion I stumbled out of the fun house in search of our friends. I wasn't surprised to find them all huddled together nearby. Lemon was nowhere to be seen. She probably didn't want any part of this prank and went home. They all had a watchful eye on the exit I just came out of. Rose was the first to notice me, startled by my appearance.

"Zoe? What's that you're covered in?" She asked shaken by the scarlet stains running down my shirt.

"That's not blood is it?" George asked astonished.

"I didn't mean to." I cried.

"You didn't mean to what?" Shelly asked confused.

"Where's Wade?" Lavon asked. The question hung in the air everyone looked at me for an answer.

"I'm sorry." I said once again slowly backing up before turning around and sprinting back to the fun house. I sent a silent prayer up thanking my mother for all those horrendous acting classes she sent me to as a child, hoping to sway me from the medical field. I was putting on a good performance.

"Zoe what's going on?" Rose hollered at me, her voice shaking. I knew they were following me, I could feel the thumping on the ground so I didn't have to look back to see.

"Zoe, you're freaking Lavon out." Lavon said shaken as well. There was broken glass and "blood" everywhere. The only thing missing was a body.

"This is where I left him. I don't understand, what happened?" I asked looking around.

"Why don't you tell us?" George said a little out of breath. I couldn't tell if it was from the jog or he too was frightened. Maybe they'd think twice before messing with us next time. Realizing now just how fun a fun house could be.

"I snapped, I didn't mean to. We were stuck in here alone and he wouldn't shut up. He tried to kiss me, I just pushed him lightly. I didn't mean to hurt him. There was so much blood, so much." I shuddered.

"Where's Wade honey?" Shelly asked.

"I don't know, I don't know!" I shouted before turning and running out the same way we just came in. As soon as I stepped out Wade locked the door in place.

"Zoe? Hey let us out!" Rose shouted pounding on the door a few minutes later.

"Come on Zoe, let us help you!" Shelly said joining Shelly in banging on the door.

"She locked us in here? Why'd she do that?" I heard George say before we left.

"Did they buy it?" Wade asked with a grin from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah. They think you're dead." I laughed.

"Good I was afraid we mixed too much blue into the fake blood to make it look real." He replied tossing the paint cans we found inside in a nearby garbage bin.

"Should we go let them out of their misery?" I chuckled.

"Nah, let 'em fester some more." He said. We slowly walked our way to the front entrance where we quietly let ourselves in and snuck up on them.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to put those two together! Wade still be alive if it wasn't for you!" Rose shouted angrily at George. I felt a tiny amount of remorse for playing such a mean prank on our much younger friend when I heard her say that.

"What are you guys doing?" Wade asked trying to hold in his laughter. We tried staying back but I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay quiet long.

"Arghh!" Shelly shouted holding a hand to her chest surprised to see Wade.

"Ah man, this is cold. Who plays a prank like that at a carnival? In a fun house of all places. Haven't you seen those movies? Lavon is disappointed in you two, very much." Lavon said shaking his head.

"What about you guys? What you did to us? This was just payback." I told them crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything." Shelly said faking innocence.

"Bull! You guys locked Wade and me in here hoping for a reaction the same way we did." I told her matter of fact.

"Alright, alright." George said silencing Shelly before she could say anything more. "What we did was wrong and I apologize. We shouldn't have forced you two together, it wasn't right." He said. "You'll come to realize it on your own in time." He added walking out. Wade punched him in the arm when he passed. I grabbed Rose as we walked out and pulled her into a hug.

"That was mean." Was all she said.

"I'm sorry, but come on. You tried setting me up with Wade all night!" I tried reasoning.

"I feel like an idiot. Of course you wouldn't kill Wade." She said shaking her head.

"Hey, Lavon fell for it too and he ain't no idiot." Lavon said from behind where he was trailing with Shelly.

"Come on, let's get you home." I said pulling her to the car. Shelly and George went their separate ways to their own vehicle. We all piled in Lavon's SUV. He dropped Rose off before heading for home. Once there he went in quickly saying good night then disappearing.

"Tonight was pretty fun." Wade said walking with me to where our cottages were nestled in the woods.

"Yeah it was. The looks on their faces when they thought I killed you was priceless." I snickered.

"The whole night was great." He replied ignoring my comment. We were close to reaching the middle of the two lots. I stopped and looked at him questionably.

"Even the dancing?" I laughed.

"It was more the company that I liked." He answered. My heart started racing, surely he meant the group of us, not just me. He didn't like me like that, did he? Since when did I care if he did?

"I had a real nice time." He said again. We were just inches apart from one another. So close all it would take for us to kiss was for one of us to lean in. If I thought my heart was sprinting before, it was nothing compared to how fast it was beating now. Was he going to? No, did I _want_ him to? His hand reached up to my face and brushed a few pieces of hair out of my eyes. He moved forward just a hare so we were as close as we were when dancing. His lips were moving closer and closer towards mine. I closed my eyes just as I felt something rub up against my legs.

"Ah!" I shouted both of us pulling away when Burt slithered between us. Just like that the spell was broken.

"Uh, goodnight." He said clearing his throat before turning away to the path leading to his door. I let out a disappointed sigh. So I did want Wade to kiss me, which was new. I watched him walk up to his steps, getting a nice few of his backside. What was wrong with me? Why did I all of a sudden find Wades butt pleasant to stare at? He turned back as if he knew I was looking. I blushed and quickly turned away running up my steps. I hoped the night sky hid my bright pink cheeks. Once inside I snuck a look over to his house, sadden to find his lights out. I climbed my stairs grudgingly and changed into my pajamas before sliding into bed. Rest was far from my mind though which was now filled with thoughts of Wade. Tomorrow was going to be a long and tiresome day.

***************************************************************************ZADE******

Well what do you think? There will be another chapter. Maybe two, or three? Let me know your thoughts on where you want this story to go. I hope to have my other stories updated this week starting with Lavon Knows Best too. Thanks for reading please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I feel awful. I am getting really bad at updating and I truly am sorry. Here's chapter 6 sorry for the wait. Again.

**********************************************************************ZADE***********

I got up an hour ago and took my time getting ready. I was done in less than thirty minutes but for some reason I just couldn't leave my house. I paced around biting my nails nervously. Were things going to be weird between Wade and me now? There was always unspoken chemistry between us, but I never wanted to act on it before. Well, never as much as I did now. I felt like an ocean. Before I was calm and the water was still with a few waves every now and again. Now just thinking about him sent me rocking back and forth with a sea sickness nothing but climbing aboard his boat would help.

"You can do this." I said to myself, staring at my reflection in the hall mirror. Just as I went to open the door someone knocked from the other side.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were ever gonna show up." Lavon greeted me with a grin. I was disappointed; I had hoped it was Wade on the other side.

"Hey, yeah I woke up late." I replied shrugging it off as nothing, forcing a smile back.

"Is Wade with you?" He asked poking his head inside.

"What? No. Why would think that?" I asked taken aback.

"Just wondering, he didn't come over this morning either. I guess he over slept to." He shrugged turning around and jogging down my porch steps. I slammed my door shut and followed his footsteps. Wade was avoiding me? That angered me. Why it bothered me when I was doing the same thing to him was unreasonable, I know. That still didn't change the fact that I was upset. I knew things would be weird between us now!

"Zoe, are you coming?" Lavon asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said snapping back to reality.

"You okay? You zoned out for a good five minutes there." He commented scrunching his face up while he examined me.

"Me? I'm fine." I lied.

"If you say so." He replied shaking his head unconvinced.

"What do you have planned for today?" I asked turning the focus on him.

"I was supposed to go fishing with Wade but he ain't home." He shrugged. Great, he's taking this avoidance thing too far. I mean I was only trying to delay having to see him. He got up early to bypass seeing me all together.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lavon questioned crossing his arms as he watched me carefully.

"I'm fine." I assured him again before stalking off to his house.

"So, you pulled off a pretty good prank last night." Lavon said following me on the path to his house.

"You think?" I smiled turning back to look at him.

"You guys had me fooled." He admitted sheepishly.

"We had everyone fooled." I chuckled.

"Hey, don't get too cocky!" He warned. I went and opened his door still laughing. I was surprised to see Wade sitting at his table. He looked up when we walked in and I went silent. So he didn't get up early to avoid me, he just snuck over here when Lavon was over at my place. Was he planning on me not stopping by?

"Zoe, Lavon." He nodded hello. I blinked a few times before I pulled myself together. So that's how it's going to be. Well I got news for you Wade. Two can play this game and I plan on winning.

**********************************************************************ZADE***********

I already wrote most of the next chapter so I'll have it up tonight as long as y'all read and review both please. Thanks for the previous reviews, you guys, girls, are awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

This has to be one of my favorite chapters to write so far. Here's chapter seven as promised! Remember to review for both new chapters please (:

*******************************************************************ZADE**************

"Good morning Wade." I greeted back plastering a fake smile on my face. If he wanted to pretend nothing happened last night that's fine by me, nothing did. We were looking at each other, having an unspoken staring contest it seemed both of us waiting for the other to blink.

"Am I missing something here?" Lavon asked glancing back and forth between us.

"No." We replied in unison, neither one of us budging nor dropping eye contact.

"I'm definitely missing something. But the question is does Lavon wanna know what?" He wondered trying to read our faces. "Did you two sleep together?" He asked after a few minutes.

"No!" I practically shouted. Wade just laughed at Lavon's assumption. I noticed he clammed up when I shut down the theory.

"She only wishes she could be one of the lucky ones." He sneered at me dead on of course.

"In your dreams maybe, I wouldn't sleep with you if my life depended on it." I lied, hopefully they bought it.

"Ah, that's better." Lavon grinned taking a seat beside Wade.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"You two are bickering, things are good." He replied resting his hands behind his head, leaning back on his chair.

"You're insane." I said shaking my head and walking out. I was on call today, but I didn't have to go in so I had nothing to do. I decided to call Rose and see what she was up to. It wasn't until she picked up that I realized I had an audience.

"Hey, Rose, can I call you right back?" I asked her staring at Wade suspiciously.

"Sure, talk to you soon." She replied hanging up.

"Don't you think you should find people closer to your own age to hang around with?" He asked snarky.

"What do you want Wade?" I asked exhausted by him already.

"Did you mean what you said in there?" He asked casually, slowly walking over towards me. First he was avoiding me, now he's seeking me out? What gives?

"What? The part where I said I'd never stoop so low to sleep with you? Yes, yes I did." I answered standing my ground. By now he was just a few measly inches away from me. So close that if I wanted to I could grab his collar and pull his lips down to mine and oh how I wanted to. I was captivated by his piercing stare. How could I stand here and lie to his face about how much he affected me?

"Really?" He probed, closing the space between us. I could feel him breathing down on me, our chests were practically touching. He bent his head down, for a spilt second I thought he was going to kiss me. I basically drooled at the thought. "I think you're lying." He whispered in my ear.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked breathlessly trying to hold my own even though my knees felt like glass that could break any minute.

"I bet if I kissed you right now, you'd be begging me for more." He provoked. He pulled his head back grazing his jaw against mine, to get a look at my face.

"Right, because what girl could walk away from a chance with Wade Kinsella?" I teased.

"Exactly." He smiled agreeably.

"You know, I bet it would be _you_ who wouldn't be able to resist _me_ if we kissed." I challenged him.

"Well pucker up baby and let's see." He grinned.

"_Pucker up baby_?" I quoted in disbelief trying my best not to laugh my face off.

"Quit making fun of me and_ pucker up._ Unless you're afraid I might be right, Doc." He smirked.

"As long as you're sure." I told him grabbing him by the collar just as I wanted to earlier.

****************************************************************************ZADE*****

So, do they kiss? You're gonna have to wait and read the next chapter to find out. Anyway, make my day and review!

P.S. Totally irrelevant to the story, but for those of you readers that have pets, make sure you're aware of what you're feeding them and read the labels. Recently my dog has been having seizures and it turns out it's because of what he eats or has gotten a hold of. Feel free to message me if you'd like to know more I don't bite ;)


	8. Chapter 8

I got sucked up in Criminal Minds and Dr. Spencer Reid. I'd say I'm sorry but have you seen the show? A bunch of hot guys in FBI vests, how can you go wrong? Anyway here's chapter 8…

***************************************************************************ZADE******

"What's going on out here?" Lavon asked coming out of his house. "Oh, Lavon's interrupting something." He grinned. I dropped Wade's shirt as if it caught on fire and backed away.

"Nothing." I said while smoothing out my shirt.

"Just trying to prove a point." Wade smirked.

"Prove away." He laughed, shaking his head before he disappeared inside.

"Now where were we?" Wade asked pulling me up against him, placing a finger through a belt hoop. He looked down at me with his signature Wade grin before he grabbed my chin lifting it up to bend his head down to kiss me. I felt like a wheat field catching on fire; the smallest spark and my whole body was set a blazed. I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair as I pressed his head closer to mine. His hand dropped from my chin to join the other one placed on my hip yanking me closer to him so that not even paper could manage to squeeze between us. I could feel his abs and other hard things pressing against me and I whimpered for more. Finally we broke apart to breathe. I rested my head on his shoulder unable to look at him.

"You were saying?" He said, breathing heavily. My head perked up at his voice.

"I'm fine. I could walk away right now; I'm not the one with the growth problem." I exhaled.

"So that moan earlier for more, that was what?" He teased.

"I never asked for more Kinsella, you're dreaming that." I shot back.

"It was implied." He shrugged.

"Of course it was." I retorted finally able to catch my breath.

"You've been telling yourself and trying to convince your body, how bad the two of us would be if we hooked up, but now that you've experienced just a little bit at how it could be you realized just how wrong you are." He grinned cockily.

"You're wrong." I huffed.

"Am not, I hit a bull's-eye!" He chuckled.

"No, you didn't." I lied.

"Does that frustrate you? That I got you dead on?" He badgered.

"You know what I think? You're trying to turn this on me so the focus isn't on yourself. For the first time you don't have the girl hanging off of your every word and that scares you. You're afraid you've lost your touch." I fired back at him getting all up in his face.

"Sweetie you don't scare me." He smiled down at me.

"Argh! You are so unreasonable. I hate you!" I hollered at him hitting his chest with my fist.

"Not as much as I hate you!" He yelled back grabbing my belt hoop again and shaking me.

"I doubt it!" I screamed. One second we were glaring at each other, the next we were stuck together forcibly kissing one another. My lips would be bruised and swollen later but I didn't care. I broke apart gasping for air but that didn't stop him. He left a trail of kisses down my chin, to my neck, and now my collarbone which he was sucking, surely leaving a hickey.

"God, I hate you." I moaned repeating myself. Although with the way he kissed me, I doubted it was true.

"That's it." He replied picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I protested. "What are you doing?" I asked pounding on his back with my fists.

"Do you ever shut up?" He asked, ignoring my question. I heard a door slam and then another, before I realized we were now in his bedroom. He threw me down on his bed before climbing on top of me, holding my wrists behind my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked again, even though I had a pretty good idea of what he had in mind.

"Proving myself right." He answered before leaning down to kiss me.

***************************************************************************ZADE******

Well I know it's been a while but what do you think? I hope to have a new chapter for Lavon Knows Best up as soon as it's done, I'm half way there. Please review, thank you (:


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys I had a serious case of writers block and then I went to see relatives without internet. I'm back now and have my story back on track. You may hate me for this chapter but I promise to get some Wade and Zoe cuteness in the next. Thanks for sticking with me here's chapter nine.

***************************************************************************ZADE******

Now that I knew how great a kisser Wade was, it didn't surprise me that he had a new woman over left and right. Not that I had my doubts that he wasn't. With a body and face like his, he had to be good at everything he did in the bedroom and I was just about to find out. His hands roamed down my body to the hem of my shirt where he lifted it up over my head. He pressed himself closer squishing me comfortably to the bed. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid into mine.

"Zoe, get up." I heard him whisper which was impossible with his tongue down my throat.

"Lavon needs your help." He said his voice more clearly. I opened my eyes slowly blinking back sleep.

"Why is Lavon in my bedroom?" I asked half asleep.

"He isn't he's stuck at home with his hand in the wall. Now get up!" He ordered waving a hand in front of my face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes adjusting to the light from my lamp. I finally looked up at Wade and opened my eyes wide in shock as I remembered the dream I was having before he interrupted it.

"Oh god." I groaned dropping my head in my hands.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing." I lied pulling the sheet up to cover my uncooperative chest.

"Nah something's not right, you're hiding something." He accused examining my every move.

"No I'm not." I lied again. He relaxed his gaze leading me to think he was going to let it go until his eyes popped open and he started laughing. "You were having a sex dream!" He shouted giddy.

"I was not!" I defended, blushing a deep red.

"Your face is flushed; your sheets are a tangled mess. Zoe Hart you are all kinds of hot and bothered." He laughed.

"Argh get out!" I hollered at him pulling my sheet up over my head to hide my embarrassment.

"Okay just answer me this, who with?" He asked with a cocky smile already assuming it was him.

"Go!" I screamed throwing my pillow at him. I thought back to yesterday when Wade kissed me and then took me back to his room. I also remember leaving and crawling into my own bed and following asleep after rolling around annoyed and unsatisfied for an hour. I remember telling him not now. Why did I do that? I tried convincing myself I didn't want him, but clearly I did or else I wouldn't be having dreams about the two of us being naked together. Why did I leave? If we didn't make this into a game of who can pretend not to like who the longest I wouldn't be in this situation. I crawled out of bed and put on shorts and a tank top before grabbing my emergency bag and walking over to Lavon's.

"It's about time what where you doing?" Lavon asked tensed with pain.

"Yeah Doc, what were you doing?" Wade grinned devilishly.

"How did he get his hand stuck in the wall?" I asked ignoring both of them.

"We were playing Aliens Attack and he lost so he decided to punch the wall. Now get over here and fix it. It's all swollen and blue I think he broke it." He told me.

"Well I can get it out and temporary wrap it but you'll have to take him over to the hospital to get a fixed cast." I replied dropping my bag on the table. I examined his arm for a minute then went digging in my bag for the right tool.

"What do you need that for?" Lavon asked nervously after seeing the sharp utensil.

"I need cut a bigger hole in the wall so I can ease your arm out. Unless you'd prefer I yanked it out?" I asked.

"No thanks." He gulped.

"You think that's going to work?" He asked gesturing towards the tiny knife.

"It's all I have." I shrugged.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." He said as he left. He returned a few minutes later with a miniature saw.

"Here." He handed the blade to me getting closer than necessary.

"Why don't you do it? I don't know how to use your tool." I told him regretting the words I chose the second they were out of my mouth.

"That was clear last night." He chuckled moving behind me to cut out Lavon's hand.

"Would you two stop with the innuendos and somebody cut the hole already?" Lavon asked impatient. Wade did as asked staying clear from Lavon's hand. Once he was done he knocked out the remaining drywall loosening Lavon's hand. I stepped in and gentle took it out wrapping it in the brace I had.

"There you go, all done." I told him putting in the last clip.

"Thanks Zoe." He said cradling his arm to his chest. "Wade, you have five minutes to sort this" He gestured to the two of us. "Out, then you're driving me to the hospital." He ordered walking out before either of us could deny anything. We were silent for the first three before he spoke.

"It's never going to be right with us is it?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied. He nodded his head and walked away.

"If you ever want the real thing you know where to find me." He said turning back around to look at me then disappearing outside.

**************************************************************************ZADE*******

Well what do you think? I don't want to put them together just yet but it will be soon. Please review, thank you.

A/N: Hopefully I'll have all my stories updated by this weekend but I don't want to jinx it. Also I'm finishing up a one-shot for Zade called 'Puppy Love' that I'll post soon as an 'I'm sorry I've been away so long' present.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. Thank you SO MUCH for getting my story to 100 reviews, here's chapter 10.

************************************************************************ZADE*********

It had been a week since Lavon had punched his hand through the wall. Every night I fell asleep only to wake up from yet another dirty dream staring Bluebells resident bad boy, Wade Kinsella. His offer rang through my head constantly throughout the day.

_"If you ever want the real thing you know where to find me."_

It got to a point where I'd go to the Rammer Jammer, ready to say yes just as often. Luckily, every time I did end up going my brain would kick in and I'd remember how bad of an idea that would be.

"Thinking about me?" Wade asked, his breath hot against my neck. Startled, I jumped from the stool I was sitting on in Lavon's kitchen.

"How is it possible for you to walk around town with a head that swollen?" I asked him, referring to his over the top ego.

"That's what these are for." He grinned, holding up his arms to flex. I glared at him, yet I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip at seeing his muscles tensed up like they were. Wade, as he already knew, had really nice arms. And a really nice ass I noticed when he bent over the dishwasher to get a bowl.

"Good morning." Lavon said cheerfully joining us in his kitchen, scaring me for the second time that day. Quickly I averted my gaze from Wades behind to the yearbook sitting on the counter.

"What's this?" I asked holding up the book to look through it.

"My high school yearbook." He replied, snatching it from my hands.

"What's it doing out?" Wade asked as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"An old buddy of mines stopping by for a visit; he'll be here for a few days." He informed us before sticking the book in his silverware drawer.

"Why can't I see it?" I pouted. "I'm supposed to be your best friend." I pointed out.

"No." He crossed his arms, taking a stand in front of the cabinet.

"Fine, I have to go to work anyway." I sighed, hopping of the stool. I grabbed my purse, waving goodbye before heading off to my office.

I had a total of three patients all day. I was about to call it a day when Lavon came in supporting a man I didn't recognize, presumably his high school friend.

"What's going on?" I asked, once I had Lavon set his friend down in my chair.

"We were playing football, he dived too hard and slammed into a tree." He told me, steading his buddy before he could all off.

"I'm fine." His friend slurred, pushing away his help.

"Sure you are." I replied, not buying it. He had an open wound on his forehead gushing blood so the first thing I did was clean it and stich it up.

"When Lavon said he was friends with the doctor he failed to mention how pretty you are." He grinned, showing off a set of straight white teeth.

"Thank you." I smiled back before pulling out my light to check for a head injury.

"You don't have a concussion so that's good." I told him, turning to Lavon. "Still, make sure he stays up at least twenty four hours to be sure."

"How about you and I go out to dinner tonight and _you_ can keep me up?" He asked, sitting up.

"I don't even know your name." I pointed out. I noticed Lavon had slipped out of the room giving us privacy.

"You're right, I apologize. Hello, I'm Teddy Moore. Would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" He repeated.

I took a minute to think about it. He was cute and I was single. But, what about Wade? _What about Wade?_ We aren't even together. Wade has had plenty of opportunities to ask me out, yet all he seems to want is sex. Maybe Teddy would be a good distraction and keep me from making a mistake.

"Pick me up at eight." I smiled back, accepting his offer.

***************************************************************************ZADE******

Hopefully, I should be able to update this weekend. I'm going to try my hardest to get back on track and update more often. Please review, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading (:


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I started way too many stories at once and am getting behind on updates so which ever two stories have the least amount of reviews for the updated chapter by the end of the weekend I will be ending to focus on the remaining ones. I'm not begging for reviews I'm just genuinely curious which stories people want to see continued.

Thank you everyone who's been reading so far. Here's chapter 11!

**************************************************************************ZADE*******

"Where's your friend?" Was the first thing I asked when I walked into Lavons. Upon hearing of his arrival all Lavon talked about was how much I would like hanging out with him and all the fun the three of us would have. Apparently Teddy was quite the ladies' man like me so Lavon expected us to get along great.

"He's uh, on a date." He answered not bothering to turn around on the couch to face me. He was here for a couple of hours and already he had a date? His reputation didn't do him justice.

"Oh. Well where's Zoe?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"She's also on a date." He responded, this time glancing in my direction.

"With who?" I scoffed not buying it. There wasn't anyone in town Zoe wanted to date. Not anyone she wanted to admit to wanting to date at least.

Of course, that's when it hit.

"Wait a second. Are you telling me they're on a date? _Together_?" I asked believing I must have heard him wrong. Zoe didn't date, so I must have.

"Yeah. You don't care do you? I mean it's not like you like her. Right?" He asked behind a sly grin.

"Right. I don't have any feelings for Zoe Hart other than hate." I assured him. Lying to him just like I was to everyone else including myself.

"Uh- huh. So what are we playing tonight?" His grin just widened.

"Uh, actually I have to work tonight." I lied again. Apparently all that came out of my mouth these days were lies.

"Since when do you have to work on a Tuesday night?" He asked doubting it.

"Since today. I promised Shelly I'd help her with the rush."

"The rush? On a _Tuesday, _in _Bluebell_?" He questioned not buying a word of it.

"Yeah." I ignored his mocking tone and amused expression and grabbed my keys before heading to the Rammer Jammer. Somebody was going to have to be there for Zoe when her date went south. And it _would_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Zoe's POV)

"So this is the famous Rammer Jammer Lavon rambles on about?" Teddy asked making small talk.

"The one and only. Actually it is the only bar in town." I shrugged, looking over my menu. Normally I wouldn't need to because I always ordered the same thing but tonight I felt like trying something new. Like I was with Teddy.

"How is it that a pretty girl like you is single?" He asked taking my menu from my hands to grab them with his.

"I just got out of a three year relationship. If you could call it that. It was more like two lonely people getting together and having mediocre sex." I blurted out without thinking. "And I just said too much." I blushed.

"No way. I like a girl who's honest and straight to the point." He smiled back reassuring. It was just as he said that that Wade came strutting in. As soon as he noticed me he joined us at our table.

"Well if it isn't Dr. Hart. And on a date are you?" He greeted.

"Ignore him. I know I always do." I rolled my eyes agitated. Was there really no place I could go to get away from him? Then it hit me. If I really wanted to hide from him why would I go to his place of business. There was another place I could have taken Teddy to. One at least. Fancy's. But instead I brought him here. Was I hoping that Wade would come in and sabotage my date?

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend here?" He asked drawing me out from my thoughts.

"Teddy, this is Wade. He's my obnoxious neighbor. Wade, this is Teddy. _Leave us alone._" I introduced them.

*************************************************************************ZADE********

To be continued or not to be continued. You decide. I'm really enjoying this story so I hope you guys are too. Please leave a review if you have the time.


End file.
